


Our version of Mardi Gras

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hotel Rooms, Mardi Gras, OFC's childhood memories, Parades, Walk down memory lane, fancy dresses and costume, private costume for Crowley ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Mardi Gras, and Rhea is dead set on going... but a little company would surely make things more fun right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Tell You No

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies, 
> 
> Sorry to post kinda late (but at least I have the day lol) I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write for this, so unfortunately, you guys get stuck with whatever this is.... 
> 
> Love you guys and lemme know what you think in the comments, kudos are always welcome :)

* * *

“How do I look, Darlin’s?” Rhea called with a bright smile as she strolled into the library, her arms outstretched displaying her multicolored gown.

 

 

“Nice colors, Witchiepoo. What’s the occasion?”

 

Her smile looked as though it was close to splitting her face, and she let out a happy noise, “It’s Mardi Gras, Boys. And I was able to get a room just down from my childhood mansion. I can’t wait.”

 

“So what is exactly is Mardi Gras?”

 

“Oh, Sammy Honey, it’s a big ol’ parade and festival they put on down in New Orleans. When I was a baby girl they didn’t even have the parades yet. They have these big, elegant masquerade balls, and music, and dancing, when I was younger they had handsome men coming outta every corner tryna find a nice little girl to dance with. Oh,” She sighed contently, remembering the grandeur of her early memories, and sitting across from Sam. ”Daddy used to take me every year, and I would dance and listen to the music. And don’t even get me started on the food, everythin’ was always so amazing.” 

 

“That’s awesome, kiddo. You going alone?”

 

“Not if my evil plans work out. After all, what’s Mardi Gras without a king?” She winked, pulling her phone from a secret pocket on the dress and texting crowley to meet her in her room. “Well, honeys, I got some more packing to do, I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” She walked off casually in hopes of not alerting the boys to her possibly awaiting company. Crowley stood by her bed, smiling when he took in her dress.

 

“All dressed up and nowhere to go?” He purred.

 

“Not entirely…” She laced her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, “Mardi Gras starts tomorrow and I was wondering if you might, ever so kindly, accompany a little girl down to New Orleans.”   
  


“I don’t know darling, Hell’s been busy lately.”

 

She stuck out her bottom lip, pitifully, “But I got a room with a king bed… It’s gonna be mighty lonely without a king in it.” She drew small patterns just above the left breast pocket of his jacket.

 

He sighed, finding himself incapable of telling her no, “I’ll see what I can do, Pet.” He kissed her forehead tenderly and she beamed.

 

“Thank you, my Darling King.” He let out a low growl and pulled her closer, pressing a hard kiss to her lips before vanishing.

 

…

 

Rhea packed for hours, and was currently buried between a pile of hats and a pile of shoes, Dean scoffed from the doorway as she huffed and puffed over which ones she’d take. The two hadn’t spoken much since their argument about her dating Crowley. “I could really do without all that noise you’re makin’ at me.

 

“I just think you’re making this a big deal.”

 

“Mardi Gras is a big deal though, especially for someone like me.” She spoke softly, toying sadly with one of the hats, and he knelt beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He reached for a big black sun hat and handed it to Rhea.

 

“I think Crowley’d like this one.” He gave her a little smile and she returned it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at you the other night.”

 

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I know you didn’t mean like that, you just wanna ‘protect me’. But I’m a big girl.” She nudged him and smiled brighter, “besides, if Crowley ever hurt me, he’d think hell was just a calm, sunny playground full o’ puppies…. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.”

 

“Should I be scared, Darling.” Crowley called from beside her bed.

 

“Not if you ain’t done nothing wrong.”

 

“Well then, lucky for me, Pet. I have good news.” He helped her up from the pile of accessories, brushing her hair behind her ear, “I left Andrew in charge for a week. So, my beautiful Miss Rhea Lockwood, may I accompany you to New Orleans?” She threw her arms around him, kissing him and peppering kisses all along her jawline and neck.

 

**“Oh honey thank you, thank you, thank you.” She planted one final kiss on his lips and pulled away. Her lavender eyes glittered and a smile was deeply etched into her gentle features. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Rhea arrive in New Orleans and Crowley takes her to a restaurant he knows rather well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a fluffy, slow one tonight :)
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

Rhea set her bag down in the foyer of the bunker and handed Crowley a slip of paper, “This is the address for our hotel, Honey. Just to be sure you know where you’re goin’.” She winked, earning a soft smack to tail end and she smiled. “You better behave yourself, your majesty… And as for you boys, you two better behave too. I don’t wanna come back and hear about how annoying one of ya was to the other. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” They chimed in unison.

 

“Now get outta here. Go have fun, and bring me back some beads.” Dean winked, adding to it his signature smirk.

 

Rhea smacked his arm. “You don’t have to show your breasts to get beads, it’s a stupid thing tourists started. But yes Honey, I will bring you some beads…. Just remember honeys, we’re in Le Pavillon Hotel.” She reminded with perfect French pronunciation. Rhea hugged Dean, and then Sam, before taking her bag and disappearing with Crowley. Rhea dropped it on the ground and ran to the street, a large smile covering her entire face. She stood in awe of the lights lining the streets, Crowley came up behind her holding her bag with one hand and resting the other on the small of her back. “Oh, Crowley… It’s almost exactly like I remember it. Even after all these years.”

 

“It’s wonderful darling, should we go get settled before we go for dinner. I have a special place I’d like to go.”

 

“Alright.” She smiled. At the hotel, she strolled to the concierge desk and smiled, waiting her turn.

 

“Bonjour, et bienvenue a l’hotel Pavillon. How can I help you, Miss?” (Hello, and welcome to Le Pavillon Hotel)

 

“Parlez vous Français?” (Do you speak French)

 

The concierge smiled shyly, “Un peu.” (a little)

 

“Well, your pronunciation of that greeting was wonderful.” The girl smiled again, and logged in to her computer, “I have reservations for Rhea Lockwood.”  


“I show you having the ‘victorian suite’, is that correct?”

 

“Yep.”

 

…

 

She got the key to the room and they made their way to the second floor, with Crowley insisting on carrying her bag. She unlocked the door and Crowley was surprised at the elegance of it.

 

 

 

She laughed, “You like you’ seen a ghost.”

 

“I just wasn’t expecting this. You don’t seem like one to, well, be so…”

 

“Be so loose with money?” She giggled, “I’m not, but I do enjoy spoiling myself once in awhile, mainly on special occasions like this… Living this long you run outta things to buy, money adds up, pretty soon you’re just a lonely little girl with a dragon’s hoard o’ goods and gold.”

 

“I know that story too well, Pet. Then again, it took me numerous manors, a mansion, a few other things and a dragon’s hoard of suits.” She laughed, playfully smacking his chest, and he pulled her close for a kiss. “When did you eat last darling?”

 

“This morning.”

 

“Then I say we have some dinner.” He snapped his fingers, not allowing her a response and they stood in front of a small restaurant. Red, neon, cursive flowed across the front of the building, and Rhea laughed at the name.

 

“Le Vieux Démon. How fitting.” (The Old Demon)

 

“I like it, keeps out civilian business.” She looked to him in confusion and he winked before leading her inside.

 

They were quickly seated and the entire restaurant fell silent when Crowley entered, quiet murmurs were beginning to surface. Crowley rolled his eyes, “Go back to your meals, I’m not here on business… I’m simply taking in Mardi Gras with a beautiful woman.” She blushed and tucked her head towards her chest as always. When the room returned to its original atmosphere she finally questioned him.

 

“Why did everyone get all strange when you walked in?”

 

He snickered, “I own the restaurant. Everyone in here is one of my black eyed boys or girls, even down to the wait staff.”

 

“Oh.” She exhaled, as the waiter come to there table automatically bringing Crowley a glass of craig instead of water, like he had brought Rhea.

 

“Wonderful to see you again, Sire.” The poor demon was in a younger looking vessel, no more than early twenties, and he looked nervous as hell. “On business or taking in the sights?”

 

Crowley looked at Rhea with lust and admiration, “Sight seeing… and I must say, they are stunning.”

 

“You charmin’ devil.” Rhea rested her head in her hand.

 

“What may I start the two of you off with? A drink, Miss?”

 

“No thank you, honey. Water’s just fine.”

 

“Do the two of you know what you’d like for dinner, or shall I give you a few more minutes?”

 

“I’m ready if you are, Pet.”

 

She nodded, “I’ll have the chicken fettucine, please.”

 

“Perfect choice, my lady… and you Sire?”

 

“Steak, medium rare.”

 

“Right away.” The demon scurried away in fear of angering Crowley. The two enjoyed their dinner and remained the center of everyone’s subtle attention. Laughing and joking as though they were the only two in the restaurant. Uncaring of judging eyes. After their meal they strolled back to the hotel enjoying the lights of the city and he listened happily to stories of her childhood and memories of what the street once looked like. Rhea continuing to paint vivid pictures of life in 1800s New Orleans all the way back to the motel.

 

Crowley pulled the covers back on the bed, settling in first and beckoning Rhea to come in from the balcony and join him. She eventually agreed and once she was snuggled against his side, she smiled up to him with a timid smile. “I have a little surprise for you tomorrow in honor of Mardi Gras’s first night.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry I'm a day late, last minute plans postponed my writing.
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter, I had some special guest help on this one... the beautiful and lovely Ms. Avi.  
> You can find her on tumblr as "aviauna" and on twitter/Instagram as "bigdaddyavi" You guys should totally go check her out.
> 
> Love you guys

* * *

 

Rhea woke up the next morning to her head on Crowley's chest and him toying with her hair. He ran a finger along her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I know you're awake, Pet." 

 

"I figured you did, Darlin'. I'm just savorin' the moment." She moved up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "How you feel about goin' for a walk this morning before we watch the parade?" 

 

"Sounds perfect, Darling." 

 

They got dressed and when she met Crowley in the dining area, there was a large breakfast already set. There were at least a dozen different fruits to choose from, and large Belgian waffles with freshly made whipped cream. He smiled and poured himself a cup of tea. "Wasn't sure what you'd fancy, I hope waffles are alright." 

 

"They're perfect, Sugar... I was thinking we could go for a stroll through the old part of New Orleans, I'd really like to see if my old house is still standing, if ya don’t mind." She confessed, dropping a cube of sugar in her tea.

 

He smiled, “Not at all.” 

 

They ate their breakfast, enjoying the view from their hotel room. After breakfast, Crowley took her arm and led her down the boulevard, watching her subtle smiles and listening to her content sighs while she soaked in the sun’s gentle caresses. Her parasol rested effortlessly on her shoulder, she pulled her thin shawl tighter around her and laid her head on Crowley’s shoulder. 

 

They continued walking in silence until they rounded the corner, down a long pathway of lavender lined brick stood a large brick manor with white columns. Her eyes widened and placed her free hand over her heart. “I can’t believe it’s still here.” She pulled Crowley down the walkway and to the main door. She stood outside and looked to Crowley, who reached to knock on the door.

 

When it opened Rhea let out a breath that she’d been keeping in and a tall dark haired man, with pale skin and a sharp smile answered the door. “Can I help you two?”

 

“Oh my Lord… Reginald?”

 

“Yes. Do I know you, Miss?”

 

“It’s me, Suga’... Rhea.”

 

“Little miss Rhea, Baby Girl you look just like you did back when you were my tiny little hummin’bird.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. “I remember when you used to run around in your bloomers and under top. We could hardly keep you outta that pond in the back, always runnin around--”

 

“Alright now, dear cousin, let’s stop embarrassing me.” She nodded towards Crowley, who was trying not to laugh noticeably. Rhea blushed, tucking her face to her chest, and Crowley ran a hand along her spine.

 

“And who might this gentleman be?” Reginald asked, finally noticing Crowley.

 

“Oh, where are my manners. This is Crowley, my… um, gentleman caller. And this is my daddy’s cousin, Reginald. Crowley and I are down here for Mardi Gras.”

 

“Well, it’s nice meet you Mr. Crowley. You better be taking care of my sweet little hummin’bird.”

 

“Aww, don’t you worry Cousin, he’s takin’ real good care o’ me. Treats me like a precious stone.

 

“How else would a man treat his queen.” She smiled timidly, and Reginald arched an eyebrow.

 

“Lord, if I ever saw a lovestruck little girl… As much as I love knowin’ you’re still alive and well, I have some bad news. This is old manor is on its way out, darlin’... I’m sorry, but I did leave your daddy’s room intact as well as yours, for the most part, if you wanna go see ‘em.” 

 

“Oh, would you mind, Suga’?” She put her hand on Crowley’s arm, and looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded, and she drug him upstairs behind her. The first door she went to concealed a room with grand red furniture and a large four poster bed that was raised on a marble pedestal. Next to it was a tall, dark wood armoire and a matching nightstand. “Lord,” She sighed happily, a small smile working its way onto her features. “It is the exact same… Have you moved anything in here?” 

 

“Only to dust, didn’t trust outsiders in the family home.” He confirmed, and Crowley looked to Rhea with confusion.

 

“The house was my great uncle’s, he left it to my son after he died, and when daddy and I needed to leave Salem, cousin Reginald took us in. The only rule my granddaddy had was that no outsiders were allowed in the house. He was afraid that other witches, or even demons, might try to steal what he had… Reginald, Suga’, why did you let Crowley come in so easy? When I was a baby girl you inforced that rule like your life depended on it.”

 

“Because, this ol’ house needed to see a new face, besides he’s with you. He must be a fine man he won your trust.”

 

“He certainly is, and he’s a man of his word. Which, I know you appreciate very much.”

 

“I certainly do, Hummin’bird.” He looked over to Crowley and smirked. “What’s a man without his word.” He questioned rhetorically, Crowley simply smirked and nodded in response.

 

Rhea gasped out of nowhere, catching both men of guard. She ran to her father’s room, dropping to her knees by the bed in order to look under it. When they got there, her perfectly rounded butt was on display as she crawled under further, reaching both arms under to dig more effectively. Reginald looked away quickly, “There are men present, young lady. Have you lost all your manners since you’ve been away?” 

 

“Don’t worry cousin, he’s had a better view than this.” 

 

“Vulgar too, your daddy raised you to be--”

 

“Oh hush”, She interrupted, wiggling from under the bed and holding a large wooden box. She sat with her legs beneath her and the box on her lap, attempting to remember the lock combination. “I can’t remember the letters.”

 

“He used you’ mother’s name for nearly everything.”

 

“I can’t believe I forgot that.” She sighed, dialing the numbers carefully. “This box always did have a temper. A-D-O-N-I-A. *click* Perfect.” She beamed, removing the lock from its ring on the box.” Inside were letter written by her father and mother, professing their love for one another whenever they had been apart. She even found some that her father had penned following her mother’s murder. She even found her father’s old pocket watch, being sure to tuck it safely in her purse. “I can’t believe daddy kept writing to momma, some o’ these are from years after she died.

 

“It’s was his way of coping. He said it was either that, or sitting in his room drunk and goin’ mad. The only reason he didn’t choose the latter was ‘cause he didn’t want you to lose both parents, Hummin’bird.”

 

“Well, whatever made him do choose the option he did, I’m glad…. Crowley darlin’, we’d prob’ly better get goin’. The parade starts in a little bit.”

 

“We should leave then. Care to take the box back to our room, Pet?” She nodded, saying her goodbyes to her great-cousin. Crowley tucked her closely to his side and they disappeared back to their room.

 

“You know, he’s prob’ly gonna be less than happy that we zapped out like ya did.” She hid the chest in the closest, covering it with her bags. Crowley came up behind when she rose to her feet, and enclosed her waist in his arms. 

 

“And why’s that.”

 

**“He hates demons… He’s always been a man that thought too highly of himself and the old world rules of battle and bullshit. You could take him suga’, if he tried anything.” He kissed her neck, nipping lightly at the curve and sucking a dark mark into her skin. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parade and Rhea's surprise for Crowley :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> The final chapter of the work :)
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 

The sun was sinking and the parade was in full swing, Crowley wanted to watch from a distance, but Rhea insisted on being in the heart of it all. Knowing how important it was to her won out, and now they stood among the large crowds and each were fixated on different things. Rhea watched with a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Creating new memories with the man that had given her a renewed sense of life, and remembering old memories and time spent with the man that had given her life. She remembered dancing with her father at the masquerade ball, and him sitting her on his shoulder so she could see everything she was too small to see on her own. She remembered falling asleep in his arms as she rode back home in the carriage surprised at her younger self for even being able to fall asleep on the bumpy rides. She remembered soaking in the lights, sounds, and decorations of her first parade, and even falling asleep in Henry’s arms covered in beads and confetti once or twice.

 

Crowley, however, hadn’t noticed any of the sounds or decorations of his first parade. He only noticed the lights, because of the way they danced off the white of his date’s smile. He watched the unwavering gleam in her eye as she cheered and shouted, catching beads when they came her way, she smiled and he could see the wheels turning, he happily watched as memories flooded back to her, their simplicity and meaning evident on her face. She looked his way and smiled, tiptoeing to slid a few strands of her beads over his head. Clutching the beads, she used them to gently guide his lips closer to his, he willingly obliged, and when they pulled apart he even reached up to catch a strand of beads that came his way. Rhea shouted something to him but he couldn’t make any of it out over the music and roar of the crowds. He leaned closer hinting for her to repeat herself, “Do you wanna go!?”

 

“No!” he yelled back making her smile widen, She pulled a collection of beads apart and kissed the gold one, adding it to the first one she’d given him. They continued taking in the sights and sound while the hours drifted away around them. Before either knew, the clocks chimed reminding them of the hour and they finally decided to return to their hotel room. Partiers were still going strong outside and could be heard from their room. She had led him to the bed and slipped off to the bathroom, grabbing a bag and taking it with her. He toyed with the beads still around his neck, and pulled them off, setting them aside on the nightstand.

 

Five or so minutes later, the bathroom door creaked open but he saw nothing. “Um, Darlin’?”

 

“Yes, Pet?” He smirked.

 

**“I was thinking that maybe since this is your first Mardi Gras and all… We could start our own little tradition.” She allowed the door to fall open and she stepped out wearing a revealing costume accompanied by gold stilettos. “Do you like it? I can change if you don’t.”**

** **

 

He sat up, admiring how the colors with accentuated by her darker skin. “Fuck...” He sighed, making her blush just the way he liked.

 

“Crowley.” She giggled. Forcing herself to gain confidence, she strutted towards him as enticingly as she could. She stood beside the bed and bent down to trail her index finger beneath his chin, being sure to stick her butt out as much as she could without looking like an idiot. “You can’t possibly think I look that… _delicious_ , can you?”

 

He was silent, apart from a single, low grow. She could see his eyes darken with lust, his eyes soaking in every inch of bare skin. He sat up, setting his feet on the floor and pulling her to stand between his legs. He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach and before she could notice, his hands tightened on her hips with a vice like hold. “Rhea, you _need_ to tell me now if you want to stop, or if you have even one reservation about any of this.”

 

“I want you, Crowley. I’ve wanted you for a while, I was just afraid you’d change your mind about wantin’ me. I didn’t wanna open the door just for you to shut it.” He pulled her into his lap, rubbing his thumb over her hips, soothing the spots he had gripped.

 

“You have my promise, Pet. I’ll never shut the door on you, you’re mine and I fully intend for you to stay that way.” She smiled, and it morphed into a cunning smirk.

 

“I don’t know if I fully believe you, Mr. King of Hell.” She toyed with the top button on his shirt and leaned in to kiss his cheek. His hand slipped behind her head and held her in place, kissing her more. She giggled when the scruff of his beard tickled her neck, and she felt his smile against her skin as he lay her on her back, unclasping her top as he moved her. He slid the top along her arms and kissed the soft swell of her breasts as he moved it down. “Suga’, you better stop teasing me or I’m gonna go crazy.” She whimpered on an exhale.

 

“If you insist, Pet.” He snapped and both of their clothes disappeared, all but her high heels. “I can’t imagine this is the traditional way to celebrate.”

 

“It’s not,” She readjusted her position, as if to display herself for her king, “But I much prefer our version of Mardi Gras.”


End file.
